Supernatural Story Event
The Supernatural Story Event was released on May 18, 2018 for iOS and Android players. The Supernatural Story Event introduces 1 new location (Medium's Salon), 30 new quests, and 5 new collections. Supernatural Story Event The Supernatural Story Event contains 3 different challenges to be completed within 18 days: * Catch Spectre Douglas Lion to win two unique avatars, one male and one female. * Assemble 5 event collections to win a one-off talisman which restores energy 5 times faster for 24 hours. * Achieve 'Phantom Seer level' in Medium's Salon to receive a special box. Note: The Challenge timer begins counting down from the moment the update is released to a device's app store, not from the moment a player downloads the update. If an update with a set of timed challenges is released in your app store with 18 days to complete the challenges and you wait 15 days to download the new update, then you will only have 3 days left to complete the challenge. Unique Avatars: Catch Spectre Douglas Lion Players can win the Magic Cube Desktop Award, which gives one random Anomaly banishing tool every 12 hours. It sits in the center of the top row of players Home Desktop. The Magic Cube gives out rewards on a 12-hour timer. The first 12-hour timer starts from the moment the Magic Cube is won, and after that, the 12-hour timer resets every time the award is discharged. For an overview of the Cube's rewards see Award Levels. Players who have already won the Magic Cube during previous year's events have the opportunity to increase its level to the next award level by completing this year's challenge. It does not matter which year you previously won the Magic Cube or what your current level for it is, as soon as you complete the 2018 challenge, your Magic Cube will be upgraded to the next level. Players can win the Magic Cube by collecting 500 Mandarin oranges. Mandarin oranges can only be won by successfully completing the Gem Match puzzle. For each successful win of Gem Match, you will win between 2-5 Mandarin oranges as one of the rewards for completing the puzzle. It is chance how many Mandarin oranges you will get after any given play. You can think of it like rolling a 4-sided dice. On average you will get 3.5 Mandarin oranges per play. Therefore it will require approximately 143 plays of Gem Match to complete the challenge. When you open the Research Window for Gem Match by tapping on the Gem Match puzzle icon on your Home Desktop you will see Mandarin oranges listed as the first item in the 'Can be found' list for the puzzle. Mandarin oranges are available to win for every play of the puzzle at every puzzle level. After the challenge is complete, a notification screen will appear to say that you have collected all 500 Mandarin oranges and won the Magic Cube. The Magic Cube Desktop Award (or upgrade) will automatically appear in the row of awards at the top of your Home Desktop. Once it appears on your Desktop, the Magic Cube will be sparkling, indicating that it is fully charged and its rewards are ready to collect. Tapping on the award will release the rewards, at which point the Magic Cube will start its 12-hour timer, after which more rewards will be ready. However daunting it may seem, all of the Timed Challenges are designed to be completable within the given time limit, so it is possible to collect 500 Mandarin oranges well within the time given. The task is designed to be challenging, but it is not impossible! Raven's Eye Talisman: Collection Assembly The Prosperity Talisman can be won once a player completes all 30 of the special Chinese New Year event challenge quests introduced as part of the update. The quests must be completed within the time limit of the Timed Challenge in order to unlock the Talisman. Once the quests are completed, the Prosperity Talisman automatically goes into your Inventory. A notification screen will appear to say that the 30 challenge quests are complete and you have won the Prosperity Talisman, but you must go to the Talisman section of the Inventory itself to see and use the new Talisman. Once activated, the Prosperity Talisman will increase the amount of coins gained for investigating locations by 2 times for 48 hours. In addition to winning the Prosperity Talisman, players will also be able to combine the Amulet of Blessings once they have completed the 30 challenge quests, since the collections combined as part of the 30 quests create the 5 items needed to combine this Artefact. Once the quests are completed, players must manually combine the Amulet of Blessings. To do this, open the Collections Window and select the Artefacts tab. Locate the Amulet of Blessings and press the green combine button. You will need 20 each of the following combining elements to combine the Artefact - Second Hand, Minute Hand, Hour Hand and Clock Face. All Artefact combining elements can be won by combining collections in the game. You can also be given these combining elements as free gifts by your friends. Like collection combining elements, Artefact combining elements are free gifts and do not come out of your inventory when you send them as gifts to your friends. Once combined, the Amulet of Blessings will go into the Talisman tab of your Inventory, where it can be activated. Once activated, the Amulet of Blessings will increase the time for examining photos by 45 seconds. The Talisman will be active for 24 hours. Winning the Prosperity Talisman and Amulet of Blessings A special decorative border in the quest list marks the 30 quests needed to win the Prosperity Talisman. Other quests added by the update, with regular gold borders, do not count towards the 30 when completed. Note: the very first quest that displays the special decorative border is the quest to find the picture pieces needed to unlock and open the Chinese Teahouse picture. However, this quest does not count towards the 30 quests needed to win the Prosperity Talisman. This means there are actually 31 quests that display the decorative border, but only the last 30 of them count towards the challenge. But importantly, you will need to complete this first quest in order to complete the challenge as the 30 quests that make up the challenge will not start until this quest is completed (there is only ever one quest with a special decorative border active at any one time) and the other quests require you to play the picture Chinese Teahouse (which this quest opens). The special 30 quests that must be completed in order to win the Prosperity Talisman consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine the collection. The 5 collections players gather as they complete the 30 quests are: #Medium's Tools #Ravens #Rejected Gifts #Parlour Tricks #Dangerous Alchemy All the items that make up these collections cannot be gifted between friends (they do not have green plus signs to add them to your wishlist and they will not appear in the 'Send a collection item' tab when sending gifts to your friends. They are all also 'Quest only' items, which means that they cannot be won normally by playing pictures/puzzles. They are only available to win in a picture while the quest for the particular item is activated and will stop being available to win in that picture once the quest is completed. They may also drop as random items when you are visiting your friends and charging their desktops; from the Collectors Desktop award when collecting its rewards; and from opening Pandora's Chests, however whether or not you get any of these items in those ways is completely up to chance. This means that the only way to complete these special quests is to follow the special quest instructions as you get the quests. Box of Illusions: Get Medium's Salon to Phantom Seer Level Players can win the unique Avatar by playing the new picture Chinese Teahouse until they increase its scene progress level up to Academician Level during the Chinese New Year's time sensitive challenge. For the duration of the Chinese New Year Update, Coins of Happiness special items are required in addition to energy points to play Chinese Teahouse. While the Timed Challenges are active (before you complete all three, or the timer expires, whichever happens first), Coins of Happiness are given as rewards for every successful investigation for every picture except Chinese Teahouse itself, and as rewards for banishing anomalies, but not for playing puzzles. At least 1 Coin of Happiness is given for every game you win, but winning up to 3 at a time is also possible. Coins of Happiness cannot be gifted between friends, however they are given as rewards for combining 5 of the new Chinese New Year collections, and they can be given as rewards by the Sphere of Miracles and Pyramid of Wonder (1 in 6 chance of receiving Coins of Happiness when collecting the rewards every 12 hours). The number of Coins of Happiness needed for each play of Chinese Teahouse increases as you increase the Picture Levels (+5 Coins of Happiness per Level increase), starting at 5 Coins of Happiness per play when the picture is opened at Novice Level and increasing to 45 Coins of Happiness per play when the picture is at Grand Magister Level. As a guide, in order to reach Academician Level on Chinese Teahouse and win the new Avatar, you will need to play the picture approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Coins of Happiness! (or 2,628 Coins of Happiness if using the Amulet of Santa/Amulet of Rarities/Sapphire Amulet Artefact or the one-off Halloween Talisman from the Halloween's Horror Update). As soon as you return to your Home Desktop after playing Chinese Teahouse for the 150th time, a notification screen will appear to say that the avatar challenge is complete and you have won both of the unique avatars. Both avatars will automatically go into the avatar section, but will not automatically replace your current avatar. To use either of the new avatars, you must tap on your current avatar to bring up the avatars window. Tap on the avatar to select it. Category:Events